A New Girl in Town
by BlueStar33
Summary: Allie Smith is just an ordanary girl. But when she makes a choice to make Gotham history at a Wayne Party, she doen't know what she is in for... I am aweful at summeries Rated T to be safe
1. The Party

A New Girl in Town

Chapter 1- The party

Allie stepped out of the limo and walked into Wayne Manor. When she walked in, a butler took her over coat away and out it in a separate room. _Well, here I am again. The same situation as always. This party will be no different from the last. _She walked into the main room and looked around. Her light blue dress sparkled as she walked to the food table. She got her self a glass of wine and sat down at an empty table to wait out the party by eating and drinking all she could.

Bruce noticed her bright blue dress from the moment she stepped out into the open. _No_, he thought, _Rachel is the one I love. Not her. But it wouldn't hurt to talk to her for a bit. After all, she comes to every party I throw. _He walked over to her table and braced himself for a conversation.

Allison Marie Smith (Or better known as Allie) worked in Wayne Tower as a receptionist. She went to every party for one reason- to feel important. She had a rough childhood; her dad always drunk, beating herself and her mother. She never felt important in the big world, but when she went to Bruce's parties, she was treated like royalty. For at least one night every year, she could feel like she mattered. And that the world would actually miss her when she died. And when Bruce came and talked to her that one night, she made a decision-that she _would_ make a difference in Gotham.

"Thanks for coming. Are you having a good time?" a very nervous Bruce asked.

"Oh, yes. Being waited on hand and foot is fun." Allie replied.

Bruce chuckled. "Do you work in Wayne Tower?"

"Yes, I am a receptionist on the 34th floor."

"Oh, I see."

"Thanks for inviting me, by the way."

"No problem! 'The more the merrier' as I like to say."

"Ah, well I don't want to keep you occupied. I'm sure there are other people you have to talk to by the end of the night." Allie said "Goodbye, Mr. Wayne. See you soon."

"Please! Call me Bruce."

"Okay, then. Goodbye _Bruce_"

She spent the rest of the night frivolously and when she finally left, was pleasantly tired. Then, she walked home to think up of a way to help Gotham, even though she didn't know what lay ached of her in that dark alley…

_To be continued…_

So, what did you guys think? R&R please. Next chapter will be posted soon…


	2. Batman Saves the Day or Night?

Chapter 2

Batman Saves the Day(or Night?)

Allie approached the ally like she always did, pepper spray in hand and keys in the other. She didn't notice the "homeless" people that were huddled around a trash can. After she passed them, they closed in on her like lions on an antelope. She noticed them and gripped her pepper spray tighter. As a tall one grabbed her shoulder she turned around to spray him but then another one grabbed her arms. The third one went for her purse. She was trapped! She screamed with all of her strength until they taped her mouth shut and dragged into a dumpster.

Bruce was having a horrible time after that girl left. _I didn't even get her name_ he thought as he walked to the table with wine on it. Then, he heard a scream. He sighed, _I don't even get a break at my own party. _He thought as he walked to the South East corner. After he played the notes that opened the door that lead down to the bat cave, he remembered that minuets before the girl he was talking to had left. He hurried to put on his suite and ran out the exit.

_This is it! I'd done for! Good bye, world. _Allie thought as her wrists were bound and feet tied together.

"Well, well, well" Said the same tall man that first grabbed her. "a little girl that is all dressed up with nowhere to go. We can fix that. Boys, you know what to do." He said with a chuckle.

Bruce ran with all his strength to the ally where the scream had came from. _Okay, here goes. Batman to the rescue_ he thought as he searched the ally for any sign of life, when he heard muffled voices coming from a dumpster. He threw off the lid and jumped in to find the same girl he was talking to.

_Oh great, just what I want. A giant bat-thing to see me like this. _Allie thought as Batman jumped in.

"Dude! It's the Batman! Run!" A short man said as Batman started throwing punches at the three men. They got out in a hurry and Bruce started to untie the ropes on Allie.

"Thank you!" Allie said.

"No need to thank me. Will you be okay from here?" Bruce replied in the usual horse voice.

"Yes, but you're just leaving?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"B-because. I don't want to get mugged again. My apartment isn't far from here. Please, just walk me home."

"Well…I guess."

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"No, just doing my job."

"Oh"

They walked the rest of the way to her apartment in silence.

"This is where I leave you. You'll be safe here." Bruce said as he ran and took off.

"Thank you!" Allie said. But Bruce didn't hear her. When she walked in, she turned on the T.V. to watch the news. She fell asleep, trying to think up a way to save Gotham.

"Back so soon, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as Bruce came into the Bat Cave.

"Yeah, the girl is safe now." Bruce replied.

"Well, you have an early day tomorrow, best be getting some sleep."

"Yeah, what ever you say." Bruce said as he walked up to his bedroom.

_Sorry it took so long, I had writers block._


	3. A Storm is Brewing

Chapter 3

A Storm is Brewing

When Allie woke up the next morning, she knew what she had to do. She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed her purse and ran out her apartment door to the craft store in the Gotham Mall. She picked up some dark blue cloth, some blue silk and a sewing machine. Then she walked to the shoe store and got some black biker boots. Finally, she walked to the sports store to look for a paint gun vest. _This will have to do. I can't just walk to the police station and say "Hi I need a bullet proof vest. No, I can't tell you why, it's a secret." _After that, she took a cab home because it was starting to rain. _I'll need a name_ she thought _I'll look to nature for it. _She climbed out of the cab and ran inside her apartment. She took out her new sewing machine and got to work on her costume. _I know Karate, I go to the gym. I think I'll be good._

Bruce Wayne climbed into the limo and out of the rain. _I hope that girl got home okay _he thought. After afew moments of wondering what had happened to that pretty girl, his thoughts were interrupted.

"We are here sir" the driver said.

"Thanks" he replied as he walked into Wayne tower.

"Excuse me, but is there a girl who works here that is tall, light brown hair, blue eyes and is a receptionist on the 34th floor?" he asked the girl at the front desk.

"I'll look into it. May I ask why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay, I will let you know if I find anything"

"Thanks"

_There, all done _Allie thought as she held up her suite. _Now for a name._ Just then, a loud clap of thunder rang out through the city. _That's it! I am Storm. Look out Gotham, there is a new girl in town!_

That night, when the bat signal went up in the sky, Allie pulled on her mask and suite. He mask only covered partof her face, leaving only her nose and lips revieled. She went to hide on the roof-top where the signal originated. Sure enough, moments later, Batman appeared on the roof.

"Hello" Storm said " My name is Storm and I want to fight along side with you."

"Storm? Whatever, just don't get in my way."

"Fine.

_Months later, they are still fighting crime together. When one moment changes things…_

Batman and Storm have just defeated a group of drug dealing thug's, when Batman grabs Storm's hand as she is about to run off.

"Wait! Are you just going to run off again? I don't even know anything about you!" he said.

"Isn't that the point of wearing a mask?" she replied.

"Yes, but…I thought, maybe one day, we could be more then partners."

"Wh-…why…um… I don't want to keep you occupied. I'm sure there are other things you have to do by the end of the night. Goodbye, Batman."

_Where have i heard that before?_ he thought to himself.

Storm ran off to her apartment. Once again, she was un-aware of the large, shadowy figure lurking in the corner of the alley.

Chapter 4 coming soon!!


	4. Night in the Batcave

**I forgot- I do not own Batman-I do own Allie and Storm, though.**

Chapter 4

Night in the Batcave

Allie fumbled for her keys. "Man! I need to find a place to put these so I don't have to carry them with me everywhere." She said to herself. Then she heard someone behind her. The person grabbed her arm and she immediately spun around and twisted the attackers arm. Then she braced her self for battle.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked a horse voice.

Relieved, she let go of the attacker's arm and said "Oh, is you! Thank god. I thought you were a criminal! What do you want?"

(If you haven't figured out, the "attacker" is Batman)

"Come with me. We need to talk." He said as he opened one of the tumblers doors so Allie could get in.

"Fine, but I can't stay for to long. I have work tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'll drive faster."

Allie chuckled as she got in to the car. In a matter of minuets they were bursting through the waterfall and into the dark cave. As Bruce shut off the tumbler's engine, he said "Well, here we are. It's not much, but it's headquarters."

Allie looked around and saw hundreds of thousands of bats sleeping. She didn't mean to stare, but it was so freaky. Bruce broke the silence by saying "Look, if you are too freaked out by them, you can leave."

"No, bats interest me. I used to love them as a kid. You must have to, if you are like this today."

"No, I was scared of them."

"Then why are you 'Batman'?"

"I wanted enemies to share my fear."

"Ah, I see."

"Why did u pick storm"

"I don't know, I wanted something powerful and frightening that came from nature, so Storm fit."

"You aren't frightened by them?"

"No, not at all."

"Oh, I was just wondering, what inspired you to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Fight crime alongside with me. It's couldn't have been an easy decision."

"Mainly because of my dad, secondly, because I thought you could use some help, and thirdly, I wanted to be known, even if nobody knew who I really was…"

"Your dad? Was he a cop?"

"No, he was a drunk and he never got justice. He still roams the streets today looking for innocent girls to…well, you know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. People ask me that all the time."

They sat in the dark cave for a few minuets until they finally sat close enough to each other and their hands were on top of each others. Then, Bruce said "I need to know something, who are you?"

"My name is-" began Allie "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Look at the time!" She pointed to a digital clock that read 5:42. "I have to get home! I have work tomorrow! Er, today!"

"Want a ride?"

"No, just stay away from me! Good bye"

"I'll see you tonight then."

"No, not for a while! Goodbye!" And then, she ran out the entrance, once again leaving Bruce puzzled.


	5. Rocovering

Chapter 5

Recovering

"This is it! We have been fighting together for months now, I don't even know her name, _and_ I think I'm falling in-love with her!! What am I going to do Alfred? I haven't felt this way since…..Rachel. But she has been dead for six months! I figure I have to move on sometime, but…I thought I would know that persons name by now!"

"Well Master Bruce, I suggest you get to know her a bit more, and not force her to tell you who she is. She will tell you who she is when she is ready." Just then, the T.V. flashed with a special report.

"This just in, two inmates of Arkham have escaped, The Joker and a small time cereal killer, known as Kyle Moore, more on this story at six. Back to you Jen."

"Well, it looks like Batman made his return at the right time. And now that he has help, it shouldn't take much to put the joker behind bars"

"Yeah, I just hope that this Storm girl can forgive me enough to help."

Allie had to drink two Vaults, three cups of coffee, and a red bull just to stay awake that day. _No more, I'll tell him tonight that I can't do this anymore, and he will just have to fight crime with out me. This is insane! I'll loose my job if I continue this much longer. _She thought.

"Mister Wayne, How nice of you to join us, the meeting was just about to start. Please take a seat." Said Mr. Fox and Bruce walked in. The two shared a special relationship, as he provided Bruce with all of Batman's gadgets, including the newly built Tumbler. The meeting went as they all did, until 3 o'clock when it was time for lunch.

_3 o'clock. Finally! Maybe I can get more coffee. _Allie thought as she punched out. As she was walking out the revolving door, she bumped into someone who she thought she would never see again.

"Hi, how have you been?" she asked. Bruce just stared at her as if she was a crazy stocker that he had caught at his bedroom window. "Do you even remember me?" more silence. "The party.."

"Oh, yes! Alice, right?"

"Allie. I guess not, well, I'll let you get on with what ever your doing, see ya."

"Wait, the least I could do for forgetting you name is take you out to dinner. Tomorrow at 7?"

"Okay, sounds good. See you then."

"Yeah, see you then."

_Stupid writers block, there is only a few more chapters! I promise, the ending will be good!!_


	6. Dinner and a Fight

Chapter 6

Dinner and a Fight

"Wait! Where at?"

"Just be outside of your apartment a 6:30, a limo will pick you up."

Ok, mind if I take tomorrow off?"

"No, not at all."

With a nod, she went outside and signaled for a cab. She got in, and a few minuets later, they pulled in front of her apartment. She paid and got out and fumbled for the keys to her apartment. When she finally found them, she came inside to find her cat, Max, rubbing her legs.

"What? I suppose you want lunch too?" he responded with a purr. "Okay, tuna or beef?" she asked as she pulled two cat cans out of the cupboard and leaned down so Max could reach them. He rubbed on the tuna one, so she got his bowl, opened the can and dumped the fowl smelling stuff in. After that, she opened the fridge to look for something for her. "Leftover pizza will do…" she said to herself. After that was done, she hurried to her room to look for a sensible dress to wear tomorrow.

The day ended, so she went back home to get ready. "What do you think, Max? Black or red?" Max just purred. "Your right, red is much to bold for a first date. But then again, it isn't a date… I already know who I love, and I left him high and dry last night. Do you think I should go talk to him tonight?" Max rolled on his back and continued to purr. "Ha ha! I take that as a yes. It's a good thing I took tomorrow off!"

Bruce Wayne arrive home from work as usual. Alfred had dinner on the table and was watching the news.

"I still can't figure out how he escaped, along with that Kyle person. They must have been planning it for months." Alfred said.

"Well, lets make our biggest priority finding them, it's a good thing Fox got me a new car. I liked the bike, but I missed the tumbler. By the way, I need you to pick up a girl tomorrow. 6:30."

"Okay, may I ask who she is and where she lives?

"Her name is Allison I think."

"Okay, where does she live?"

"Aw shit!"

"I take it you didn't get an address?"

"I'll check tomorrow, what time is it?"

"Almost eight"

"Well, I guess it's time for the bats to come out."

That night, Allie stared at her costume as if the answer to her question would pop out at her. _I'll go, I hope he isn't to mad at me. _"Okay Max, I am going out tonight. Don't wait up." Max looked at her as if he was saying "Okay! No problem! I wasn't going to anyways!" She took longer then usual to put it on. "This paintball vest will never hold up too much longer. Maybe if I ask him, he might be able to help." She had gotten used to saying _him _instead of Batman. It just sounded more civilized to her.

Bruce sat on his usual perch looking over Gotham. Around a half hour later, he saw a familiar figure in a blue suite wandering around the building he was on. _Just relax, _he told himself _She'll tell you who she is if you don't push it_. As he jumped off the perch, she looked up and disappeared into the shadows. When he landed, she reappeared and started to say something

"Look, I'm sorry, I over reacted last night. It's just, I don't really know _why_ you want to know who I am. I'm just an ordinary person trying to help a city in need." Allie said

"It's fine, I've been too nosey. I've just wanted to know the true face of the person that helps so much."

Allie sighed. "Well, if you really want to know…"

"No, now's a dangerous time. I'm sure you heard about the Joker escaping. We must make our highest priority finding him, and his cereal killer friend. Do you know anything about this?"

"Just that this Kyle person used to murder people for the mob. His specialty was machine guns, I believe."

"Well, that helps."

"Really?"

"Yes, I could look for recently bought machine guns in the area, and possibly track the owners."

"But what if he used a fake name?"

"Then, we'll know that he either A, stole a identity B, made it up or C, changed his name to that."

"Oh, ok. By the way, would you happen to have any old bullet proof vests laying around? Right know I'm using a paint ball vest. "

"I'll look around, in the mean time, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. I already know what that feels like."

"I'm sorry." Allie said rather awkwardly. "Where do you want to start looking?"

"I don't know, he does a very good job of hiding."

"Yeah, I guess so. So what do we do wait and see where he first strikes?"

"Isn't that all we can do?"

"He is a clever man…"

"Yes. Well, we better get going, those criminal scum aren't going to wait for very long."

"Right, lets get moving"

A few hours later, Allie was snugly in her apartment laying on her bed. Finally, she drifted off into a light sleep. After what seemed like seconds later, she woke up to hear her alarm buzzing. Sighing, she got up to prepare for the day ahead. Seeing the dress she had laid out, she sighed remembering the little date she had with a billionaire playboy/boss. Looking at her alarm clock and seeing that it was noon, she realized she only had 6 and a half hours to get ready. Smiling, she walked to her bathroom to get ready.

"Have you gotten the address yet Master Wayne?"

"I was going to go there right now, Alfred."

"Will you be driving yourself?"

"Yeah, I'd like to break in that new Lamborghini I have just acquired."

At 6:20, Allie put the finishing touches on her make-up, grabbed her purse and waited outside her apartment for the limo. _Here goes nothing!_ She thought to herself as she got in. To her surprise, Bruce was waiting in the limo in the far seat. They had a short (and rather awkward) conversation until the pulled up to a fancy French restaurant. _This is gona be a long night, I hope he is okay with the fact I am having a life. _

To Bruce's surprise, the dinner went really well. The awkwardness of the limo ride over seemed to have never happened. The dinner was over it seemed before you could say "_Bon appetite" _and they were walking out to wait for the limo to return. _Maybe I will be able to be Batman tonight. Looks like Storm won't have to deal with anyone without me. Good, I don't want her to be out much more longer without a bullet proof vest. I'll get her one tonight._

_At least I can become Storm tonight. _Allie thought as she stepped out in the cool March air. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the two thugs that were carefully hidden in the shadows of the restaurant.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here. A billionaire and his date. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The taller one said in a voice that both Bruce and Allie heard. . At that instant Bruce realized that he was lucky he brought his suite with him in the limo.

"Good, here comes the limo as soon as it pulls up, you get in. I'll handle them."

"No! You'll need help! I'll go back in and call the cops."

_Ok, I lied, I went back in only for one reason-to change. Lucky I brought my costume in my purse. I'll just say I think forgot my phone in the restroom, sneak out a window in there, and go help my date. _

Bruce jumped into the limo, and changed in record time. He got the driver to pullover, and jumped out only to run back a couple blocks to meet his attackers. "Well, well, well. There he is! And….here….we……go. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" As Batman threw the first punch, he realized that the Joker wasn't alone…

Allie ran as fast as she could to the spot where she first saw The Joker. When she heard that laugh again, she followed her ears to find that Batman had already started without her. "Glad to see you waited!"

"I didn't think you were coming!"

"Well I'm here now!"

"Good, take him!"

"Who?"

_At this instant, shots are fired, and Allie/storm falls to the ground…_

**Okay! Only one more chapter! Just to let ya'll know, I am going to start another story that has to do with Jonathan Crane. Here is the summery:**

**Jonathan Crane has never thought about love. But when an old girlfriend re-appears in his life, he begins to see that there is more to life then fear. **


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7

Confessions

"No!!" Bruce yelled as he saw his faithful sidekick fall to the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Good work Kyle! But...your services are no longer needed." Joker said as he pulled out his gun and shot him.

"I will not let you take her like you did Rachele."

"Hum...too late! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Bruce pulled up the Joker By his collar and stared at him.

_This is it! I'm as good as dead. _Allie thought as she lay on the cold ground. She could hear the fight going on without her. After what seemed like hours, she saw her one and only love kneel down in front of her. "Come on, lets get you to a hospital."

"No."

"No?"

"No, i know i was going to die someday, and when i did...I vowed to myself that I'd go peacefully. Not attached to a bunch of I.V.'s..."

"But..I..."

"Just, take me back to your cave. We meed to talk."

"Fine." A few moments later, they were bursting through the water fall leading to the Batcave. "Your bleeding a lot."

"I know, I...just wanted to tell you who I realy am...go ahead, take it off..."

"I...why did you want to come here?"

"Because we are safe here."

"Safe?"

"No guns...look, just take my mask off...you asked who I was, so...now you can know."

"I...I..."

"JUST TAKE IT OFF! I can't, just do it. I can't hold on much longer..." Carefully, he pulled off the one thing that kept him from falling in love with his sidekick he had known for months now. He recognized her immediately. "You!" he said in his normal voice. Puzzled, she looked at him blankly. He took his mask off and she still just looked at him.

"Wow, I would have never guessed. I guess...all the glitters aren't gold...goodbye, i never thought i could love a billionaire." She said as she closed her eyes.

Bruce sat there for a moment. After a long time, heput hermask back on her. Remembering she had a cat, he drove to the hospital and handed her over to a doctor.

"She is already gone...I...I...I couldn't save her" he told the doctor. He stopped at her place to look for it. When he finally found max, he said to himself "At least i will be able to remember her" as he picked the cat up and walked out. As he got in, it started to rain...not storm, only rain...

**The End!**

finial authors note- i hope ya'll liked it! keep watch for my new one!


End file.
